bedroom lover
by vampslayergirl
Summary: Eric comes over to Sookie's house to spend time with her she invites him in while trying to get over her relationship with bill and they kiss which leads to more kisses and an intimate moment between them.


**Bedroom lover**

**Title: bedroom lover**

**Author: slayergirl21**

**Fandom: true blood**

**Pairing: Eric Northman/ sookie Stackhouse**

**Genre: het**

**Table: table 5 light**

**Prompt: 03. kisses**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Word count: 1186**

**Summary: Eric comes over to Sookie's house to spend time with her she invites him in after her relationship is over with bill cheating on her. And Eric and her start to kiss which leads to more kisses then something more when they end up in her bedroom instead of staying in her living room of her house.**

**Warnings: this is for kissing scenes and something more and not for kids younger then 14 to see. **

**Notes: this is one of my stories that I wrote for 12_stories that I hope you guys will like once you read it if you guys are a fan of true blood like I am or if your in for a good read then this one or my other ones will be great fro you to read since its my first or one of my first one-shot challenges that I hope you all like when you read it too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own true blood nor do I make any money from the characters either I merely borrow them from time to time.**

**Chapter1 **

_Sookie is in her living room trying to warm up with a blanket when she hears a knock on her door thinking its someone like bill again trying to ask for forgiveness._

_She ignores it for a little bit until she hears it louder she sighs after that she huffs she lets the blanket that was around her go to get up and answer the front door of her house to find out who it is and tell them to go away. _

_She stood up trying to stretch her legs after that she went to walk to the front door to open it, she got to the front door she opened it to find not someone she was expecting._

_It wasn't bill this time it was Eric of sheriff area 5 she wanted to know why he was here standing outside her door when she realized it was also raining and she was wondering that too. _

_She looked at him for a while until he said may I come in your house Sookie she nodded her head said sure and moved away so he can go inside. _

_He walked inside her home she closed the door and followed him into the living room where he was going to when he sat down she sat down across from him on the chair while he was on the couch. _

_He looked at her then the fire in her fireplace when he looked back to her she said "what are you doing here shouldn't you be at your club instead of being here with me". _

_he looked at her seriously he said to her "Sookie you should of all people know why I'm here I'm here for you Sookie ever since you helped me with my amnesia when I had it and tried to stop the people and succeeded in it"._

_He said to her again "I kept thinking about you a lot and our time together over those weeks before I got my memory back and I kept thinking about you and I want to be with you Sookie if you let me be with you". _

_She looked at him to see if he was serious about what he said to her about them being together she noticed that he was still serious about it._

_She said "ok I will give you a chance to be with me Eric because I still like you and love you so why not we try at being together again how does that sound to you". _

_He looked at her got up from where he was sitting at and went to where she was sitting at in the chair he grabbed her by the arms pulled her up to stand with him._

_They both stood up while he still had her he leaned into kiss her and they met each other's lips for a kiss that turned passionate for the both of them. _

_He grabbed her while they were still kissing and sat down with her in his lap still kissing until they broke apart because she needed air and they were both breathing from kissing to long. _

_She said "wow what a great kiss that was that we shared together a girl could get used to this", he said nothing just nodded his head then pulled her head towards him again and began kissing her again like just before they did before the both of them pulled apart. _

_She melted into the kiss with him while kissing him back when he started kissing her while holding her in his arms while she sat on his lap. _

_They were into the kiss that much that she didn't realize that he picked her up and was leading her upstairs to her bedroom. _

_When she felt him putting her on a bed she realized that she was in her room when she opened her eyes after pulling apart from him and taking a breath of air from kissing him so long. _

_She wondered why she was in her room when all of the sudden he pushed her to lay on top of the bed and then he crawled to where he was half on top of her._

_He started kissing her on her lips followed by her jaw and her neck working downward while trying to get her clothes off at the same time. _

_When he saw that half of her clothes were off and that she was in her underwear he started to take his clothes off when he got up from her while she still watched him wondering what was going to happen ._

_Even if she knew what was going to happen because she loved him she just didn't know how she was going to express her feelings._

_While they were about to do what they were doing she realized that when she looked down all of the sudden she had no underwear on and she wondered how that can happen so fast that she didn't have underwear on anymore. _

_She didn't noticed that he devastated himself of all his clothing and now was laying almost on top of her as if asking permission silently she kissed him on the lips while he plunged into her while she was still until he started moving._

_She followed after him and began to move in rhythm with him while he suddenly went faster and faster to where she almost couldn't keep up with him._

_While they both kept kissing each other until they both stopped kissing each other and pulled apart once he pulled out of her ._

_Then the both of them lay beside each other in the bed covering themselves up with a blanket or two that was on her bed then feel asleep after what they had done with each other waiting for the next night when they could do it again. _


End file.
